User blog:PeaVZ108/1st Anniversary Special - Polls
Well, it's near Nov 1st, the day when I officially joined the PvZ community last year. Therefore, since RPing has played a very significant role to me adjusting to the community more, I decided to give it a shot with making polls about my RPs, just for fun. There are a total of 20 polls, about my RP characters. I have a confession: Starcade and Kyoji are my favourite RP-exclusive characters. Therefore, there will be polls that are more focused on these two. Without further ado, here we go! Hope you like em'! Poll 1 If you want more of something in The Portal Problem, what would it be? Puzzles. Riddles. "Star-moss" (Starcade and Re-Peat Moss) moments. Different forms of Green Shadow when she absorbs a projectile with her cube. PopCap Gang's significance. TRICKY!!! Poll 2 If you can determine the Infinity Cube's colour, what would it be? Rainbow White Black White and Black Light Blue Grey Poll 3 Tentacle from TPP and Galaximus decided to fight one day to determine the best goddess between both of them. Who do you think will win? Tentacle. Galaximus. Both! Neither! They stink! Poll 4 If you would like to re-fight a villain from Heroes Through Time, who would it be? Wicked Witch Hazel of the Worst Vonteur the Evil Wizard Shogo the Evil Warlord Dr Zomboss Poll 5 Starcade from The Portal Problem meets Kyoji from Heroes Through Time. They decided to go on a 1v1 battle with each other in a PvP match. Who do you think will win? Starcade. Kyoji. Meh, they're both good! Those two are what you call fighters? Poll 6 You met Bonk Choy, right? Give one word that best describes him. Unpredictable. Rebellious. Silly. Hot-tempered. Courageous. TRICKY!!! Poll 7 Lex and Zuma Frog are the most RPed characters of mine from the PopCap gang. Who do you think deserves a bigger spotlight? L-E-X. Zuma Frog! Croak! Both deserve it! Kudos! Neither deserve it! Boo! Poll 8 Favourite Green Shadow form in The Portal Problem? Ink! Knight! Fire! Laser! Electric! Water! Toxic! Stone! Any other form. Neither. Poll 9 The Nebula is going to be the final boss of Season 1 of The Portal Problem. Who do you wish he looks like? Nightmare from Kirby. Andross from Star Fox. The Devil from Cuphead. I'll just wait until he appears. Poll 10 If you would like to fight a Cuphead boss one episode in The Portal Problem, among the eight listed below, who would it be? Djimmi the Great! Baroness Von Bon Bon! Cala Maria! Cagney Carnation! Dr Kahl! Captain Brineybeard! Hilda Berg! Sally Stageplay! Poll 11 Your ratings on Starcade, from 1 which is the worst to 10 which is the best? 10. Hands down, she's my waifu! 10/10! 9. I love her! 8. Re-Peat Moss got himself a good girlfriend. I'm jealous. 7. She's cooler than ice! 6. Beginning to like her more and more. 5. Another typical character who debuts from The Portal Problem. 4. Meh. 3. Yeah, she's not my type. Sorry. 2. I've seen cooler characters than her. 1. She stinks! Neutral. Who is she? Poll 12 Your ratings on Kyoji, from 1 which is the worst to 10 which is the best? 10. Now THAT'S a real ninja! 9. He's one of my favourite characters! 8. More Kyoji, please? 7. I kinda like him. 6. He could use some more coolness! 5. He's pretty okay. 4. Meh. 3. Nah, he's not as good as I thought he might be. 2. A bad example of a ninja. 1. Get out of here, Kyoji! Neutral. Who is he? Poll 13 Your ratings on Green Shadow, from 1 which is the worst to 10 which is the best? 10. Best hero ever! 9. She's much better than just cool! 8. One of the greatest characters I've ever met. 7. She's deserving of the spotlight! 6. Could be better, but nevertheless a good hero. 5. All PvZH heroes are the same. Green Shadow's just another PvZH hero. 4. Should have been better than this! 3. The roleplayer should have chosen a better hero to roleplay as... 2. One word. BOO!!! 1. Worst hero ever! Neutral. Who is she? Poll 14 What weapon do you think best suits Kyoji? A sword! Nunchucks! Dual daggers! Smoke bombs! Poll 15 Re-Peat Moss has a new favourite word. Reaction? Finally, no more TRICKY!!! At least the roleplayer isn't using the same corny joke over and over. Nah, TRICKY is fine as it is. TRICKY for the win! No comment. Poll 16 Best voice actor that suits Starcade? Anna Faris. Olivia Olson. Miranda Cosgrove. Kath Soucie. Poll 17 Olympus the Champion revives! Reaction? Oh no! Not Starmageddon! Who is this person? Starcade's in trouble! How did he revive? Didn't he die already? Why can't he just give up? I'm not getting involved again... Poll 18 Remember Enigma from Episode 4 of The Portal Problem? What animal should he resemble? Serpent Spider Lizard NOTE: The last two polls...answer them in the comments if you wish. Poll 19 Best thing I have introduced to Heroes Through Time? Poll 20 Best thing I have introduced to The Portal Problem? Well, that's all, folks! Let me know if you want me to do more polls such as these. If you are confused about the polls, you may ask me in the comments. Category:Blog posts